


secrets

by sleepynayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, anyhow we love michaeng smut amirite, im sry, its not even good, long asf, smutty smut smut, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: chaeyoung can keep a secret,especially if it involves myoui mina.





	secrets

**Author's Note:**

> smut

 

 

“Alright, I’m gonna finally order this!”

 

Chaeyoung grinned, her gaze fixated on her computer screen. She clicked once, twice...

 

“Done! It’s arriving in an hour!” she announced gleefully. She couldn’t take her eyes off the online receipt, overwhelmed with joy at how she had finally bought the item she had set her sights on for months. Her busy schedule had prevented her from buying it, and she had been waiting for free time so she could finally get it before it ran out of stock.

 

She swiveled around in her chair upon hearing the floor creak; Jihyo had stepped into the room, hands on her hips, a confused smile on her face. “What did you order this time, Chaeyoung?”

 

“Oh, nothing,” Chaeyoung quickly responded. She knew there was no point in trying to hide her purchase from Jihyo, however; the older girl would do anything to find out if she felt like something was fishy. Said girl marched further into the room, pushed Chaeyoung aside, and faced the computer screen. Her eyes widened, and her hand rose to her mouth. “ _Son Chaeyoung!_ Wha-”

 

Chaeyoung quickly reached up, pushing Jihyo’s hand further against her mouth. “Please don’t say anything,” she said, trying her best at an innocent smile – how utterly ironic – and widening her eyes in what she hoped looked like puppy eyes. “Please, Jihyo? For me?”

 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jihyo removed Chaeyoung’s hand from her mouth. She ruffled Chaeyoung’s hair affectionately, despite the weary expression on her face. “Alright, alright. You know, I should be telling the managers about this, but...” She shook her head, taking another look at Chaeyoung’s computer screen. “You’re twenty now. You can handle it.”

 

Satisfied, Chaeyoung leaned back in her chair, barely paying attention when Jihyo continued. “In an hour, the rest of us will be gone. You know we have that radio show to guest on. It’ll be you and Mina in the dorm.” She snapped her fingers in front of Chaeyoung’s face, jolting her back to the present. “Focus, Chaeyoung! When it comes, I expect you to fetch it carefully and quickly. Don’t let anyone see that it’s you who’s picking it up. We don’t want another scandal on our hands, and if fans realize you ordered _that_ and you and Mina are alone in the dorm...”

 

“Don’t worry, Jihyo,” Chaeyoung said, flashing the concerned leader a thumbs up. She had been aware of all the possible issues while she made her purchase. In fact, it was exactly why she chose to order it at that time. “You guys should just go and have fun. I’ll be fine. _We’ll_ be fine.”

 

Jihyo gave Chaeyoung another concerned look, then broke into a warm smile, pulling Chaeyoung to her chest for a few seconds before leaning back. “Take care of the dorm. And Mina. I’m sure our baby cub can take care of our penguin.”

 

Chaeyoung nodded, stifling an evil grin. _Oh, I’ll do more than that._

 

Fifteen minutes later, Chaeyoung was standing outside the dorm, waving her fellow members – and managers – goodbye. As soon as the van disappeared behind a corner, Chaeyoung turned, releasing the smirk she had been hiding for so long. She raced back to her room in the dorm, hoping Mina hadn’t taken a look at her computer. Luckily, Mina was still inside her own room, the door ever so slightly open. Chaeyoung retreated to her own room and locked the door.

 

Once inside, Chaeyoung sat down, taking a good, hard look at her computer screen. It was a confirmation email of the item she had ordered from Omozan, attached with a  picture.

 

_Hello Chaeyoung,_

 

_Your order for the following item has been placed:_

 

_SET OF BLACK LINGERIE TWO PIECE_

 

_It will arrive in about an hour to the address you have provided._

 

_Thank you for ordering!_

 

Chaeyoung read the item name over and over again, imagining a certain older girl wearing the piece of clothing she had ordered. _It’d look so good on her!_

 

Before Chaeyoung’s mind spiraled into the gutter, she quickly shut her computer off, proceeding to spin around in her chair and laugh perkily. She had bought lingerie for _Mina to wear._

 

Only half an hour ago, Chaeyoung had been surfing the web, bored out of her mind. She went onto Omozan to browse the popular items. Coming across an image that depicted black lingerie, Chaeyoung was immediately fascinated. She was not going to buy it for herself – it wasn’t her style – but she definitely wanted to see her fellow members wear it. She wanted to choose one of them, one of the more quieter ones. Naturally, she chose Mina, and clicked order, Mina on her mind.

 

Time seemed to flash by as Chaeyoung continued to spin around in her chair as she eagerly anticipated the arrival of her item. Before she knew it, someone was knocking on the door. “I’ll get it!” she yelled, springing out of her chair and sprinting to the door. She pulled the door open, holding her hands out for the small box the delivery-man held. He gave it to her, and she smiled down at it, unable to contain her excitement. It was here! It was finally here!

 

Before Chaeyoung went back to her room, Jihyo’s words flashed through her mind. She quickly placed bundles of cash into the delivery-man’s hands, whispering, “I trust you won’t say anything about it.” To her delight, the delivery-man nodded fiercely and left without a word, practically drooling over the money in his hands.

 

_Finally._ Show time.

 

Chaeyoung had to get straight to business. The time was right, for if she delayed any longer, the other members would come back and this wouldn’t happen for many months, perhaps even years. She bounced over to Mina’s room, pushing the door open and poking her head in. “Hey, Mina!”

 

Mina was slouched on her bed, black glasses settled atop the bridge of her nose. She was scanning a thick book and looked genuinely interested in it, unlike the other members when they were reading books. She glanced up, her face softening, and greeted Chaeyoung with a smile. “What’s wrong, Chaeyoung?”

 

“Well...” Chaeyoung dragged the word out, then abruptly stopped; she didn’t want to seem too suspicious. “I have something I want you to try on.”

 

“Try on?” Mina’s face scrunched up as an expression of bewilderment overtook her previous warm and friendly demeanor. She sat upright, staring at Chaeyoung. “You mean clothing?”

 

Chaeyoung felt like she was melting under Mina’s gaze; in the frightened way and in a different way as well, the latter causing heat between her legs. “Right, clothing. Would you try it on? It’s in my room, in a box. I just want to see you wear it, and then you can take it off. Please?” she added, clasping her hands together. “For me?”

 

Chaeyoung could tell Mina had noticed how Chaeyoung didn’t name the attire she wanted Mina to wear. Despite this, Mina got to her feet and wordlessly headed to Chaeyoung’s room, promptly locking herself in. Chaeyoung left Mina’s room after that and settled herself on the couch. All she had to do now was wait.

 

Two minutes passed, and Chaeyoung heard a squeal from her room – a shocked and slightly embarrassed one. Shortly afterwards, Mina spoke, her voice a tad bit higher than it usually was. “Um, Chaeyoung? What’s...what’s this?”

 

“What does it look like?” Chaeyoung asked calmly. She had expected this reaction from Mina, and had prepared for it.

 

“...Lingerie?” Mina’s voice quavered as she said that one word. Chaeyoung could imagine Mina staring at the clothing, her face flushed a deep red.

 

“Yep.”

 

“But why do you want _me_ to wear lingerie? I mean, you could’ve worn it yourself.”

 

Chaeyoung sighed. She got up from the couch and headed towards her room, stopping in front of the door. “Just wear it, and then show me. It’s for a project.”

 

Silence. Chaeyoung had a feeling Mina had seen through her obvious lie; the older girl could easily tell when someone was lying and when they weren’t. However, she didn’t protest, much like before, and instead replied with a soft “Okay.”

 

This behavior of Mina’s was worrying. When Mina knew something was wrong, she’d speak up, but in this case, she wasn’t. Chaeyoung didn’t mind too much, though. For now, it was okay, especially with the situation at hand.

 

Chaeyoung didn’t have to wait too long before she heard Mina’s hushed “I’m done.” With bated breath, she stepped back from the door, and waited for it to open. _Which it didn’t._

 

Chaeyoung’s rush of excitement and adrenaline slowed into a sluggish mix of confusion and frustration. She had waited so long for this one moment, and now the very person who would have made it work was making it fail. Chaeyoung silently scolded herself – she had to be more patient! – and cleared her throat. “Is there something wrong?”

 

Mina’s response was silence. The frustration and confusion that was brewing inside Chaeyoung started to boil and bubble over. She opened her mouth before Mina finally spoke. “Can you come in?”

 

Chaeyoung recoiled; Mina’s voice was soft as usual, but there was something else laced underneath. Something resembling seduction, lust. Whatever it was, it slightly frightened Chaeyoung – in a good way. “Okay. Can you unlock the door for me?”

 

As soon as she heard the click of the door being unlocked, Chaeyoung pushed open the door and strode in, only to stop abruptly when she was greeted by a holy – or rather, _un_ holy –sight. A completely naked Myoui Mina, who was only clad with the items Chaeyoung had provided her – lacy black lingerie. Heat rushed to Chaeyoung’s cheeks.

 

Mina was beautiful. She had perfectly smooth, pale skin, and her stomach rippled as she fidgeted, highlighting her abs. Her arms and legs were both incredibly toned. Chaeyoung wanted nothing more than to touch her body. Chaeyoung wrestled with the temptation as she gazed at Mina, struggling to find the right words. “You, uh, look nice in that.”

 

Mina gave her a small smile, her eyes glazed over with something Chaeyoung absolutely refused to identify. (To an extent, she already knew what it was.) She drew her tongue over her lips and took a step closer to Chaeyoung, her eyes losing their glazed-over quality, instead shining fiercely. “Now...tell me why you really wanted to see me in this.”

 

The heat in Chaeyoung’s cheeks dropped farther down, causing her to grow agitated and needy. She knew she had committed a grave mistake. Despite all her efforts, lust would soon be consuming her, and she knew that for sure, as she wouldn’t divulge her secret to Mina. She was willing to take the risk. After all, _secrets were risky_ , weren’t they? This was just the aftermath.

 

“Why should I?” Chaeyoung said boldly, stepping forward as well. Her face – not to mention her hands – was just inches away from Mina’s. The temptation was going to destroy her. She couldn’t control it. Forget innocence and purity – she had none. She just wanted Mina, and Mina was what she was going to get.

 

“Because if you don’t, Son Chaeyoung,” Mina whispered, taking that one, final step that was the endgame. “I’ll destroy you.”

 

If Myoui Mina was temptation, then Chaeyoung didn’t mind giving in. “Try me.”

 

Before Chaeyoung could do anything else, Mina smashed their lips together in a heated kiss, her hand wrapped around Chaeyoung’s neck. Chaeyoung, lost in the kiss, didn’t realize Mina was slowly backing them up towards the wall until she felt the hard surface behind her. She was trapped. There was no way she could escape. (She certainly didn’t mind.)

 

She felt Mina’s mouth open against hers. Instinctively, Chaeyoung’s mouth opened too, allowing the older girl’s tongue to slip inside. Hesitantly, and also to distract her from the tongue action that was causing the heat between her legs to only grow more intense, Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around Mina’s torso, pulling Mina closer to her. Mina’s skin was smooth under Chaeyoung’s hands. She felt an urge to brush her fingers against that smooth skin, to explore every inch of Mina’s body. A fire was lit inside Chaeyoung, burning all the lingering anxiety and hesitation inside her. She was a tiger and she’d definitely show it. She wouldn’t let Mina dominate her.

 

Chaeyoung bit Mina’s lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. She felt Mina flinch and try to pull away. Chaeyoung wouldn’t let her go so easily. Her grip on Mina’s waist tightened, and she leaned closer to Mina, their noses bumping. “You said you would destroy me,” she mumbled against Mina’s lips. “But I think it’s going to be the other way around.” She could feel Mina smile as the other girl replied, “Is that a challenge?”

 

Chaeyoung finally pulled away, breathless and also wanting to see Mina’s flushed face. The older girl’s hair was messy, strewn all over her face and sticking to her neck. Her cheeks were bright red, more red than Chaeyoung had ever seen them. Myoui Mina was truly a masterpiece. Chaeyoung couldn’t wait any longer. “It’s not a challenge because I know _I’ll_ be the one to utterly shatter you,”she growled, taking Mina by the arms and whirling around so that their positions were switched. Chaeyoung wasn’t trapped anymore, Mina was. A smile spread across Chaeyoung’s face; she was the one to pin the artwork to the wall. Her smile vanished and turned into a grin when she saw the look on Mina’s face, followed up by her soft question. “What are you going to do to me?”

 

Frightened, yet curious and bold. Scared, yet she still wanted to know what Chaeyoung would do to her. For a second, Chaeyoung was tempted to give in to Mina’s natural innocence that was showing and tell her, but she didn’t. It was a secret. She had kept plenty of secrets, and look where she was now. She preferred keeping secrets rather than telling them.

 

“Oh, you’ll see,” Chaeyoung smirked. Now, the _real_ show would begin.

 

With a snarl, Chaeyoung ripped the lingerie off of Mina’s body. She felt a flash of guilt; she had bought those and spent a large amount of money on them (if she counted the money she gave the delivery-man to shut him up) just to see them on Mina. She shouldn’t have thrown them into the corner like they were trash. Those thoughts completely disappeared, though, as soon as she laid her eyes on Mina’s uncovered body. She stifled a gasp, simply allowing her eyes to widen. She figured instead of words, her actions would do the talking.

 

In a flash, Chaeyoung pushed Mina against the wall, lowering her hand and thrusting her fingers into Mina’s exceedingly wet vagina. Mina’s back arched, her stomach slightly brushing against Chaeyoung’s, as she let out a long – and loud – moan. Chaeyoung could’ve came just from the sound of Mina’s voice; it was music to her ears, _literally._ She pushed her face closer to Mina’s, tilting her head to nip at Mina’s ear. “How do you like that?” she breathed, slowly pulling her fingers out. “Fair warning; it’s only going to get worse.”

 

“I don’t care, just go already!” Mina snapped, breathing rapidly. “Son Chaeyoung, if you don’t –” She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip as Chaeyoung interrupted her by thrusting again. Chaeyoung felt a deranged sense of pleasure seeing all of Mina’s emotions vividly expressed on her face, knowing that she could control Mina just by doing this.

 

She spread her pointer and middle finger apart, scissoring inside of Mina. Mina yelped, her voice slowly morphing into another blessedly long and sensual moan. “Oh, god, Chaeyoung,” she whispered, her shoulders tensing and relaxing with every movement Chaeyoung’s fingers made inside her. “Oh my god, Chaeyoung!”

 

As Chaeyoung quickened her scissoring, Mina groaned, throwing her arm over Chaeyoung’s shoulder and gripping her back tightly, her nails digging into Chaeyoung’s skin. Chaeyoung could tell Mina was going to come, as Mina was letting out moans more often, each of them longer than the other. Chaeyoung stifled a grin; she wasn’t going to let Mina get off that easily. Right before Mina came, her pussy tightening around Chaeyoung’s fingers, Chaeyoung stopped and withdrew her soaking wet fingers. “You thought I was going to let you come already?” she murmured, holding her fingers up to Mina’s pissed face. “No, that’s not how it works. You’ll listen to me and me only.”

 

“Sure I will,” Mina said sarcastically, staring into Chaeyoung’s eyes boldly. She opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Chaeyoung harshly shoving her fingers into her mouth. “A good girl always listens,” Chaeyoung hissed. “And a good girl always gets to come. Right now, Mina, you’re being a bad girl. And unless you don’t want to come, you’ll listen to me.”

 

Mina nodded, her eyes wide. Chaeyoung knew Mina was surprised by the sudden dominance she was showing.

 

Chaeyoung liked it.

 

“Now suck,” she ordered Mina, nodding to her fingers in the older girl’s mouth. After a second, Mina did so, gripping Chaeyoung’s fingers and slowly sliding them in and out of her mouth, like she was giving a blowjob. Despite the action being done to a non-genital area, Chaeyoung was incredibly turned on. She wondered what would happen if she was a man, instead. _She’d probably give the best blowjob known to mankind._

 

She was jolted out of her daze when the sensation on her fingers faded. She stared at Mina, who wasn’t moving, standing there with Chaeyoung’s fingers in her mouth. “Are you done yet?” Chaeyoung asked. “Done tasting yourself?”

 

“Yes,” Mina mumbled around Chaeyoung’s fingers. Slowly, Chaeyoung slipped her fingers out of Mina’s mouth, looking at her saliva coated fingers. Perfect. She wouldn’t need to go digging for the lube she knew was tucked away in Jeongyeon’s closet. She looked at Mina, who seemed in a more worse state than before. Her eyes were incredibly bright. Her breathing was raspy. Her voice had been husky when she talked, and she kept swallowing. Her finger strayed to her clit, beginning to rub. Chaeyoung saw this and quickly slapped Mina’s finger away. “Not on my watch,” she growled. “Only I can fuck you. You’re not allowed to touch yourself or have anyone else fuck you just so you can get off. Understand?”

 

Mina must have been pretty desperate, as she nodded. There was no trace of the rebellious girl Chaeyoung had seen before showing through. Chaeyoung smiled in satisfaction, quickly raking her dry hand through her hair and drawing a tongue over her lips, knowing that it just got Mina more hornier than she already was. _I’ll fuck her senseless. She won’t know how to feel after orgasm._

 

Without warning, Chaeyoung thrusted her wet fingers into Mina’s pussy, this time not waiting for Mina’s reaction. She immediately started thrusting, knowing that every time she thrusted her fingers she hit Mina’s g-spot, based on the sounds Mina was making. The sounds wrapped themselves around Chaeyoung’s head and lingered in her ears. More heat traveled to her lower region. She bit her lip, eyes trailing all over Mina’s body for the nth time, marveling at the beauty – and the strength, too. She wanted to get off as well. She had to make the older girl come quickly. (And she had a feeling Mina would make her feel equally as good as she was making Mina feel.)

 

Well, overstimulation _was_ key. Still thrusting, Chaeyoung brought her lips to Mina’s collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses along it and slowly traveling down to Mina’s breast, latching her lips onto her nipple. As she sucked, she tried to go deeper in her thrusts and attempted to hit Mina’s g-spot more harder. She was successful in her endeavor, as Mina was letting out low groans mixed with screams. “Ah, Chaeyoung! I’m gonna...”

 

_Her voice is so deep,_ Chaeyoung thought, swirling her tongue around Mina’s nipple and beginning to mix her thrusts with scissoring. She thought back to the SIXTEEN days, when Mina would always speak in a very soft voice, and sing in a very deep voice. Thinking about it now, Chaeyoung always felt weird whenever Mina would sing. It sent tremors through her. Especially when she would dance. The expressions on her face were enough to send a wave of ecstasy throughout Chaeyoung.

 

Mina was the most perfect being Chaeyoung had ever met. In every single way. Especially her moans.

 

Chaeyoung felt liquid spurt all over her fingers as Mina’s walls tightened.. She looked up at Mina, whose eyes were shut tight. _Funny, Mina doesn’t make noise when she comes?_ To help Mina ride out her orgasm, Chaeyoung slowed her thrusts down, and stopped scissoring. Once she felt Mina relax, she took her fingers out, shoving them into Mina’s mouth again. This time, Mina didn’t need an order to suck on them; she immediately started sucking, stopping when she had cleaned Chaeyoung’s fingers. Chaeyoung took her fingers out, and grinned at Mina, allowing her usual childish personality to show. “How was it?”

 

Mina didn’t answer, panting. She gently rubbed her clit, wincing. “God, it’s so sore.” She looked up to meet Chaeyoung’s eyes, frowning. “Did you have to go that hard? We have schedules tomorrow. What will I do when they ask me why I’m limping?”

 

“Just tell them you had sex with me while they were gone,” Chaeyoung replied bluntly, bursting into laughter at Mina’s expression of disbelief. “I’m kidding! Don’t worry about it.”

 

Mina’s frown deepened. “But –”

 

“Don’t worry,” Chaeyoung repeated in a darker voice. Worry started to consume her, a different worry than Mina’s. This conversation was starting to calm Chaeyoung’s nerves down; in more simple terms, turn her off. She wouldn’t get to come, and _that_ would be very disappointing. She could already tell Mina wasn’t lusting for her anymore. Thankfully, she had a way to combat that.

 

“On another note,” Chaeyoung murmured, drawing closer to Mina and placing her lips next to the older girl’s ear. “Whatever happened to you destroying me?” She wrapped her hands around Mina’s torso and slowly ran them down, stopping at her waist. Almost hesitantly, Chaeyoung started to nibble at Mina’s ear, feeling immensely satisfied when she heard Mina’s sharp intake of breath. She had succeeded in her mission. “To me, it seems like _I_ destroyed _you_ ,” she breathed, leaning back to look into Mina’s eyes.

 

Mina glared at Chaeyoung, a mixture of playfulness and growing lust in her glare. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Chaeyoung. Just because you made me come first doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“Does it?” Chaeyoung grinned, returning to her usual, everyday behavior for good now. Dominant Chaeyoung was gone for now. Submissive Chaeyoung, the one that was craving a good fuck, was replacing it. But before she could get that good fuck, she had to tease Mina a bit, to get what she wanted. “I think it means a lot. I think it means that you’re – what’s the word? _Incapable._ Incapable of taking control.”

 

Mina’s glare intensified, the playfulness completely disappearing. “I’m warning you, Chaeyoung,” she said quietly, an edge to her voice. It could’ve meant anything. Thus, Chaeyoung continued to aggravate the older girl, for she knew Mina wasn’t just angry. She was something else, too. (She could tell by the way Mina’s eyes were traveling up and down her body and by the liquid slowly seeping down Mina’s leg.) “I said it before and I’ll say it again,” Chaeyoung said, smirking. “Try me.”

 

Mina’s eyes sharpened, a certain glint to them. _Whoops._

 

Before Chaeyoung could brace herself, Mina – not unlike how Chaeyoung had done with the older girl’s lingerie – ripped off Chaeyoung’s shirt violently, then proceeding to do the same with Chaeyoung’s shorts, taking off the outer and inner clothing in one go. She grabbed Chaeyoung by the arms and pinned her to the wall. A certain deja-vu overwhelmed Chaeyoung. Once again, she was the trapped one.

 

Of course, she didn’t mind; she was Submissive Chaeyoung, the girl who was willing to do anything just to get off, like Submissive Mina, who was long gone. Chaeyoung liked Submissive Mina, but she had to admit, she preferred Dominant Mina, who was currently taping Chaeyoung’s wrists to the wall... _Wait. What?_

 

Chaeyoung’s arms were raised and crossed at the wrists, which were – with several layers of tape – fastened to the wall. She tried to move her hands, but they wouldn’t budge. They wouldn’t budge until Mina freed them. “It’s the equivalent of handcuffs,” Chaeyoung hissed under her breath, fear penetrating her mind, no matter how hard she tried to stay calm. Now she knew how Mina felt earlier.

 

“What are you gonna do?” Chaeyoung asked, just barely managing to hide the tremor in her voice. Mina laughed – not her normal bubbly and soft laugh. This one was more dark, hiding plenty of secrets within it. (Chaeyoung liked secrets, though.)

 

“That’s something you’ll soon find out,” Mina said, smiling. Despite her obvious intentions, Chaeyoung couldn’t help but feel warmth spread throughout her body; seeing Mina’s gentle smiling face reminded her of the times when Mina would always be standing beside her, comfort close at hand. Mina’s smile reminded Chaeyoung of the nights when they’d cuddle together on the couch, after all the other members had gone to bed, and how Mina would flash her gummy smile at Chaeyoung, her eyes drawing Chaeyoung in like a drug. Chaeyoung remembered the rare times when she was caught crying, and the members would crowd around her. No matter who was currently talking to her, Mina would always draw Chaeyoung into her side, one hand squeezing her shoulders gently and the other stroking Chaeyoung’s hair.

 

Chaeyoung loved Mina to death. She loved the girl who was standing in front of her, whose eyes were deep and full of mysteries amongst emotions. The girl who was always there for her. _Always._ If she hadn’t been there for Chaeyoung, she would constantly be hiding secrets from the younger girl, wouldn’t she? _Trust is a pretty important thing._

 

“I’m ready,” Chaeyoung murmured, letting her body go limp. Her body was Mina’s now. Surprise crossed Mina’s face for half a second before that same adorable gummy smile took over, and after that her mischievious, seductive smirk reappeared. “You might have managed to harm me,” she whispered, tracing Chaeyoung’s curves slowly. “But I’ll demolish you. Completely.”

 

Chaeyoung swallowed, impatient. She had never hated being teased as much as she did now, with Mina slowly dragging her hand along Chaeyoung’s body, brushing past her vagina but still managing to briefly rub her clit. At this point, Mina could take a wrecking ball to Chaeyoung’s pussy and she wouldn’t care. Now she really knew how Mina felt before.

 

Still tracing Chaeyoung’s body, Mina leaned in to capture Chaeyoung’s lips. Out of all the things Chaeyoung loved about Mina, she definitely loved Mina’s kisses the most. Her mouth tasted sweet, and her kiss was always soft and gentle, not rough like Chaeyoung had imagined most kisses to be. Even when they had been experiencing a heated tongue battle before, the only intense thing was Mina’s tongue. Everything else was soft, slow, even comforting. Like Mina herself.

 

Despite this, the kiss only aggravated Chaeyoung further. She tried to deepen the kiss, to do something that would cause that intense sensation between her legs to be relieved, but Mina pulled away. She wiped her mouth, grinning as if she knew what Chaeyoung was about to say: “What the fuck, Mina.”

 

“You’ll never find someone like me,” Mina teased. (Chaeyoung noticed the reference in Mina’s statement, and repressed a sigh.) “You should enjoy every moment.”

 

“I can’t enjoy it if you’re not doing anything to me,” Chaeyoung protested, struggling against her handcuffs. She wanted to touch herself _badly._ She wanted to slip her fingers into her folds and grant herself the pleasure Mina was denying her. She wanted nothing more than to get off by herself while watching Mina, her reference. This was a great opportunity for Chaeyoung to take advantage of. This was a great opportunity that Mina’s cursed handcuffs were prohibiting.

 

Mina tsked, eyeing Chaeyoung’s straining arms. “Not today, Chaeyoungie. We’re doing this by my rules. I seem to remember you saying how only you would make me come, right?” Chaeyoung grit her teeth. She was only getting a taste of her own bitter medicine.

 

“Same goes for you,” Mina continued, tilting her head – it was so damn _sexy_ – and stepping back, no doubt to admire the sight in front of her: a helpless, chained Chaeyoung, whose body was on display and available for Mina’s use. “You can’t touch yourself. Only I will be able to fuck you and have you come. Only I am allowed –”

 

“Yes, I get it,” Chaeyoung yelled, impatient. She fidgeted, crossing and uncrossing her legs repeatedly. “Would you just fuck me?”

 

Mina didn’t respond, nor did she move. She fixed Chaeyoung with another intense stare, seeming to slowly harden into a glare. The silence was almost as unbearable for Chaeyoung as the sensation pounding in her vagina was. Finally, after long, tense seconds of silence, Mina spoke, her voice a dangerously soft whisper. “Interruptions will not be tolerated, Chaeyoung.”

 

“You never said so,” Chaeyoung spat, the tension that was building up inside of her driving her insane and causing her to grow more angry and impatient. “Just, goddamn it, please! ”

 

Didn’t Mina know that what she was currently doing was making everything worse? Didn’t she know that, even though she may have been doing it unconsciously, she was teasing Chaeyoung? Teasing was one thing Chaeyoung despised when it came to sex. (It was also the one thing she loved the most.)

 

A suspicious smirk was formed by Mina’s lips. Chaeyoung knew that wasn’t good at all.

 

Mina kneeled, her nose right next to Chaeyoung’s thigh, where pre-cum was making its way down Chaeyoung’s leg. Slowly, Mina opened her mouth and licked it. She started to straighten as she brought her tongue higher up Chaeyoung’s leg and closer to her pussy, while Chaeyoung let out moans, louder than she had ever let out. She had touched herself plenty of times before, just for pleasure, and she always let out small mewls, never moans like these. But before she could dwell on it further, she realized something – Mina had reached her vagina.

 

Chaeyoung felt something enter her folds, and the feeling it created was heavenly. _Absolute pleasure._ She couldn’t help but let out a string of moans as Mina ate her out. The woman had one hell of a tongue. Chaeyoung had seen Sana’s tongue in action and it was definitely nowhere close to Mina’s tongue skills. Hesitantly, as to not hurt her, Chaeyoung carefully took a handful of Mina’s hair and gently tugged on it. When Mina didn’t protest, Chaeyoung tightened her grip, and proceeded to unmercifully pull at Mina’s hair whenever she felt a particular wave of ecstasy wash over her.

 

With a jolt of excitement, Chaeyoung realized she was reaching her peak. Mina’s tongue. Mina’s hands running over Chaeyoung’s legs and lower back. Her fingers that would occasionally reach up to rub the younger girl’s nipple, or even tweak it.

 

Overstimulation. Once again, Chaeyoung was getting a taste of her own medicine. It wasn’t bitter anymore. It was sweet, sweeter than anything she had ever known.

 

Finally, Chaeyoung came, her orgasm wracking her whole body. Her wrists shook against her handcuffs as she came into Mina’s mouth. The older girl swallowed all of it, not showing any signs of digust in the slightest. In only about three seconds, Chaeyoung felt so much pleasure. She didn’t know if she’d be able to feel that much pleasure afterwards.

 

Mina leaned back, panting. Chaeyoung could see sweat covering all over her body, and the same went for Chaeyoung herself. She was immensely spent. But she didn’t regret a thing.

 

Without a word, Mina rose to her feet, freeing Chaeyoung’s wrists from the mock handcuffs. Chaeyoung shook her wrists, feeling the pain. Funny, how throughout all the fucking that was occurring, she felt nothing, and now it was like a ton of bricks hitting her square in the face. “Shit,” she muttered. It would get fine though, she knew that.

 

Ignoring her wrists, Chaeyoung brought her attention back to Mina. The dark, sexy Mina she had just seen was gone, replaced by everyday Mina; the soft, caring, gentle girl Chaeyoung knew best. How could Chaeyoung tell? By the worry written all over Mina’s face.

 

“How are we going to hide it?” Mina said, breathless. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her eyes filled with fright. “They’ll be able to tell.” She gestured to the tape markings on the wall, to the stains on their clothing, and to the marks all over her collarbone. Sure, the marks would go away, but the markings wouldn’t. And the stains would take months to fade away.

 

Mina then turned to the lingerie, wordlessly gesturing. Of course. The lingerie. Well, it did remind Chaeyoung of how this had all started, and how it would all be hidden.

 

“You keep the lingerie,” she said, grinning at Mina, who stared at her in shock. “It’ll be a reminder,” she added, winking. “God, I can’t believe you,” Mina sighed.

 

“As for everything else...” Chaeyoung trailed off, her grin only widening. She had a feeling the situation that had just occurred would happen again sometime in the near future. “I’ll hide it. Don’t worry.”

 

Mina huffed. “What do you mean, don’t worry?”

 

Chaeyoung chuckled. “I’ll keep it a secret. After all, I can keep a secret or two.”

 

Mina continued to stare at Chaeyoung with exasperation in her eyes. However, it was quickly replaced by something that looked like love. It mildly confused Chaeyoung, but at the same time, filled her with euphoria. “Chaeyoungie, do you think we can keep our feelings a secret?”

 

Chaeyoung reached out, and tucked a strand of Mina’s hair behind her ear, keeping her hand there. She smiled, gazing into Mina’s eyes. She didn’t think she would be regretting anything.“That’s one secret I can’t keep.”

**Author's Note:**

> i revised this :)  
> so now it's not as trashy :))  
> it's still garbage tho :)))


End file.
